


Eyes & Soul

by Angel110



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut, Soulmateau, Yaoi, wolfau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel110/pseuds/Angel110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love at second glance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes & Soul

 

Heterochomia.   
In our world it's a gene defect that makes you have different iris colors.   
Your right eye might be green, while your left eye is blue. It even may change from time to time.   
In that world, in which Kyungsoo and his friends live, it's the only way to find your one and only soul mate. 

Usually, when you meet your soul mate, your eyes change to the same color. You wear the eye color of your soul mate and your sould mate yours. Here it will be a little different, see yourself.

A white Audi R8 drives into the wash street or at least Jongin assumes it has once been white because it is splattered with mud all over. Once he sees the plate number, though, Jongin immediately knows the expensive car is supposed to be white and his eyes start to glisten with joy. The owner of this car is someone very special to him and the young car washer is happy and excited like a little puppy about being allowed to play outside.

As the car drives up to him, as he is the only available employee right now, he can already hear the usual quarrels and knows who the handsome owner has on board with him. A sigh leaves his full, plush and kissable lips. His dreams of being alone with the handsome guy will never come true. Though, had he not become friends with those two horny boys, he never would have met this incredibly breathtaking being.

Those eyes - one having the color of a beautiful sapphire and the other having the color of a tiger's eye (the stone) - no matter how hard the other tries to glare at him, to Jongin they always have something warm and gentle about them. Those plush lips - that resemble his own  - would fit perfectly on his, but of which he can only dream about for now. This cute nose, which Jongin dreams a lot of just placing a tender kiss on it and making the owner smile, in his dreams that it. Back to those huge owl-like eyes, decorated by thick eyebrows that others may find scary but to Jongin they are the eyes he can get lost into.

"Jongin? Yah, Kim Jongin! What are you staring at so stupidly?" A boy with rainbow colored hair waves his hand in front of his face. He is leaning over the passenger's seat from the back seats, the end of a lollipop poking casually out between his lips. Jongin blinks and shakes his head, he has been day dreaming it seems. How embarrassing but he can't let it show, must play the cool guy, so his usual smirk grows on his lips and his eyes immediately find the car's owner's eyes, those beautiful eyes. 

"Nothing in particular, Sehun. Or wait, that someone right in front of me. Hey handsome, what happened to your pretty car?" Jongin grins as he leans through the window and reaches for the handsome boy's face. He just receives a roll of those alluring eyes and his hand gets swatted away. 

"It's Kyungsoo for you still. What happened to my car is non of your business. Just do your job good and I might give you a tip even if you didn't deserve it at all." This voice, like music in Jongin's ears. He could listen to it all day and would not care if it was scolding or even yelling or just icy cold like now. 

"Come on, Kyungie. Just give him one chance. You two would be such a cute couple! And imagine the cute and pretty little pups you could have together!" A rather bubbly boy from the back almost squealed as Sehun quickly covers his mouth to save his mate from the deadly daggers that could come along with Kyungsoo's death glare. 

Jongin chuckles and gives the boy a thumbs up before he sighs in heat and removes his shirt to reveal his stunningly toned body with chocoalte abs on top and a very sexy tan. But Kyungsoo doesn't spare him a glance. 

"Never in my life time would I date this guys. He is below my class and not my type. Now, Jongin, if you'd finally do your job and clean my car? It's pretty dirty and I want it to be snow white again." Kyungsoo licks his plush lips, his eyes narrowed on Jongin's face who holds up his hands in defeat. He still wears his deathly sexy smirk though to which usually every person around falls for, just not Kyungsoo to his bad luck.

Jongin motions them to close all windows, before he grabs the water hose and wets the car, although not without walking around the car sexily, much to Kyungsoo's annoyance and Luhan's and Sehun's entertainment. 

After a few minutes, Kyungsoo can't take the show anymore and opens his window to wave Jongin over to him. The tanned boy smirks and licks his lips. His white pants are white and almost shine through, aligning what he can provide in bed and that's quite a huge package. "Finally wanna try me, Kyungsoo baby?"

"Here is a deal. If I go on a date with you just one time, will you finally stop those miserable flirt tries of yours?" Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and closes them in annoyance as the tanned male widens his eyes and his smirk grows bigger. Kyungsoo can practically see the other two boys grin stupidly and thumbing up in front of his inner eyes. "Tonight, 8 pm at the theatre. No touching, no flirting, no stupid or lewd comments either. Understood? Try to dress decently and if you behave, we will go eat something afterwards."

"I knew, that you can't resist me, handsome. Trust me, this will be the most amazing date you ever had in your life and after this date I will make you mine, you will see." Jongin smirks and tries to reach for the other's cheek but of course his hand gets swatted away and he receives a death glare that can earn Kyungsoo the son of the devil.

"No pet names either and if you try shit with me, I will take care that you and your little friend won't be able to have kids anymore, let alone use it for good." Kyungsoo threatens with his voice being icy cold. Then he lets out a weird, high sound as he gets irritated by someone squishing his cheeks from behind, Luhan who else.

"Come on, SquishySoo ... Don't be so grumpy. That's why you still haven't found your mate. Who knows, maybe you passed him by already but intimidated him? Or maybe Jonginnie is your soul mate and you are not very nice to him right now. That's not how an omega should behave towards a dominant anyways, no matter if the other is older or younger. Sehun would have killed me on the spot if I spoke in such a manner with him." Luhan lectures his friend and smiles at Jongin. 

"Babe, you shouldn't call him that. He is DevilSoo, remember?" Sehun teases with a grin and receives a glare from Kyungsoo who doesn't answer to them both and just takes out his wallet to give Jongin a few bank notes for his work and a few ones in addition as a generous tip. He doesn't want to continue this conversation and seems more than just annoyed. 

Jongin takes the bank notes and presses them to his chest, he seems silly doing this but Sehun and Luhan find it pretty entertaining how much in love their friend is. The tanned boy still wears this smirk of his on his face and blows a kiss to his date who rolls his eyes of course. Kyungsoo is a very hard target but Jongin is sure that he has won him over now or after the date the latest. He is finally so close and will make sure this evening will run perfect.

"Don't be even a minute late or I will leave without asking whether you are coming or not. And you guys will be quite now or I will be visiting Nick without you guys," Kyungsoo threatens and grins as he succeeds, receiving a whine and complaints from Luhan and Sehun. 

“Don’t worry, I will come a bit earlier. After all, I will be having a date with the man that robs me of my sleep every night,” Jongin says in a sexy, deep tone and gives Kyungsoo a smile. The latter rolls his eyes again, closes the window and drives off with Sehun and Luhan thumbing up to Jongin through the back window.

Jongin hums happily and does his work faster than usual and most thoroughly until his shift ends and he can hurry home to prepare for his long awaited date.

~~

Kyungsoo knocks impatiently on the door in front of him, wanting the owner of the small house to finally open it, otherwise he doesn’t know how to survive any longer between his two excited friends.

“Come on, Soo, don’t be so grumpy. Jongin is a really nice guy. Before I met my Sehunnie, I dated him for a short time. We quickly found out, we are nothing for each other but during the little time, he was really caring and he is a real romantic. He only pretends to be a macho, really,” Luhan admits and receives a questioning look from his mate, but just shrugs it off. Kyungsoo groans as the door finally swings open and a foreign boy of New Zealand origin with blue hair appears in the doorway.

The boy laughs and shakes his head as he hears Kyungsoo’s groan and sees Luhan’s and Sehun’s expressions in addition. He steps aside to let his friends inside before he says anything. He is living in Seoul for quite a while now, still mastering the foreign language but he is on a very good way to be fluent soon and most important is, that his friends are able to understand him anyways, although they tend to make fun of his pronunciation at times.

“What happened this time? Lulu, don’t touch my hair.” The boy glared playfully at his friend who is obsessed with his hair of which he changes the colour frequently.

“Sorry, Nick. But your hair is just so fluffy and out of all colours I have seen on you, blue suits you the best. Guess what?” Luhan steps in excitedly after Kyungsoo and pulls Sehun with him, who high fives Nick as their usual greeting.

“Uhh … Sehun let you top him while wearing a maid dress and he loved it?” Nick asks bluntly and grins as he sees Sehun’s cheek redden slightly and Kyungsoo look at him with an expression of horror.

“This too but that was not what I was aiming for.” Luhan shrugs with a satisfied grin. Sehun gasps and hits his mate on the arm while Kyungsoo gives the latter a weird look that is asking ‘You willingly gave your butt and cross-dressed?!’ and making Sehun blush a deeper shade of red. “Guess again.”

Nick laughs and pushes his friends to the living room, not wanting to stand in the hallway for too long. Other than his three friends and probably the rest of the world, Nick has been born with both his eyes being of the same colour though and no one has been able to explain why until today.

Cases like Nick’s have happened before and are still happening and scientists are trying to find out why. A few of those also wanted to monitor Nick’s life but the New Zealander has rejected this offer immediately, he doesn’t mind or care much about it and isn’t very interested in finding out the reason.

“Just tell me. I don’t really want to find out more details about your pervert relationship with Sehun. Look how red you are, Sehun-ah. Embarrassed?” Nick smirks and watches Sehun redden to the last and darkest possible shade of red.

“Of course not! Lulu, why did you tell him?” Sehun whines quietly into Luhan’s ear as they sit down on the big sofa. Luhan just shrugs it off and Kyungsoo facepalms, looking with pleading eyes at Nick for him to sit down between him and the weird, tiring couple.

“You are embarrassed, everyone in the room can tell, even your own boyfriend. Now, tell me what you guys are so excited about?” Nick asks and to Kyungsoo’s luck, he really sits down between him and Luhan, separating the big eyed male from the couple. He is given a relieved sigh and thankful expression, but just shrugs it off.

Luhan beams and ignores his boyfriend, he is going to be punished for his actions by his mate anyways. He gets distracted by Nick’s fluffy hair for a moment and wants to reach for it but his hand is swatted away by said male and he gets back to the actual subject with a clear of his throat.

“So, we were having a ride on Soo’s awesome car and it got pretty dirty. Okay, it got dirty a lot but that’s not the point. We went to the car wash street, you know that one with the sexy employees and you also know Jongin, right? So he was in charge of washing Soo’s car and he like has a huge crush on Soo and always asks him out but you know Soo, he is so snobby and – “

“Lulu, come to the point, please. A short answer will be enough. Did Kyungsoo beat that poor kid?” Nick asks and immediately receives a hit on his arm by the big eyed male.

“I don’t beat kids,” Kyungsoo states but the remaining three faces tell different, he just rolls his eyes like every so often and huffs quietly.

“Okay, okay! So, Soo has finally agreed to go on a date with Jongin! Those two would make a perfect couple! Jongin is so sexy and Soo can be cute if he wants to and they just are a perfect couple.” Luhan fanboys over the news, Sehun grinning as well and seemingly having forgot about the incident before.

Nick opens his mouth but closes it again only a few seconds later, thinking for a moment and then nodding. “This guy! Yeah, you are right, they’d suit well to each other. But isn’t Kyungsoo always cursing about him? About how annoying he is and stuff?”

“He is annoying and a jerk. I only said yes, so he won’t keep bothering me with his flirts and date questions. And don’t talk about me as if I wasn’t here at all.” Kyungsoo gives Nick his typical death glare but the New Zealander stays unimpressed and just shrugs it off.

“Nah, come on, you like him at least a bit, too, right?” Nick teases the Korean male and Luhan giggles softly while Sehun only grins. Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes and shakes his head, being annoyed by his friends, not even Nick is leaving him alone with this stuff. He is not in love or anything with Kim Jongin, he will never be.

“I am sure he does, but he doesn’t want to tell. Really, if I’d be Jongin, I would have shown this little omega his place already. Do you know how Kyungsoo treats him? Someone should remind him of his status. You are only a little omega, Kyungsoo, and there is no need to glare at me like this. You know very well that I am right.” Sehun speaks up and looks at Nick and then Kyungsoo, looking at him with a gaze that’s saying ‘Don’t even start anything’.

For once, Kyungsoo really keeps quiet and just sits there, eventually grabbing the remote control from the coffee table in front of them and turning on the huge flat screen tv. Luhan high fives his boyfriend and so does Nick with a wide grin.

 

~~

 

In the afternoon, the three Koreans leave Nick alone and Kyungsoo drives Luhan and Sehun home, although he is in a rather gloomy mood and mad at Sehun, but the latter is actually right, he is originally an omega but most of the times, he acts like a more dominant status. The fact that Sehun is right angers him even more and so he just drops Sehun and Luhan off without many words and drives home to prepare for the evening, deciding on giving that annoying alpha a real chance.

“You know; you were a bit harsh to Soo … He can be an ass but I think you hurt his pride. Yes, he is crossing the boundaries a lot but only because we are omegas, it doesn’t mean that we have to act all submissive. Our relationship is the best proof, I am an omega and you are an alpha and I am still topping you, babe. Sometimes, you are also acting more like the omega in our relationship, you know?” Luhan speaks up as the couple enters their small house. Sehun doesn’t reply, instead he silences the other with a deep kiss while still standing in the hallway.

“You should apologise for telling them our little secret and I know a very good way.” Sehun speaks into the kiss. Luhan understands fast and pushes his mate towards their bedroom, breaking the kiss to get rid of Sehun’s and his own shirts, just dropping them on the way and reengaging their lips into a heated kiss.

Luhan’s hands explore Sehun’s milky skin while the younger is just being impatient and fumbles with Luhan’s zipper eagerly with shaky hands. The older male grins into the kiss and let’s his boyfriend do as he pleases, not helping him though, being impatient doesn’t get rewarded. He pushes his boyfriend on the bed as they get there and receives a soft screech of Sehun, who gets flushed and bites his lips in embarrassment.

The older male slowly and sexily strips his pants in front of his mate, the latter almost drooling and whining impatiently at the teasing show before him. Luhan knows very well how to make his mate even hornier and he knows he should make up for his earlier behaviour but he wants to see his mate squirm and beg for him, an alpha begging for an omega to take him.

His boxers are next and he watches Sehun visibly being in discomfort, a look at his pants shows him why: A big tent is seen, the growing erection straining against the tight fabric of the other’s jeans. A smirk grows on Luhan’s lips as he climbs on their king-sized bed and hovers over his mate, one hand pressing against the tent and one hand grabbing Sehun’s jaw to kiss him hungrily, muffling a whimper of the latter. This hand, however, doesn’t keep its place as Luhan slaps away an impatient hand that wants to touch his friend down below.

“But Lulu~” Sehun whines adorably, pressing his groin into Luhan’s touch with a moan and looking up at him with the most innocent bambi eyes he can pull off, but this time, Luhan doesn’t fall for it and just shakes his head with a smirk, earning another whine from his mate; it is hard to believe that Sehun is an alpha at this point.

“Shush, babe, or you won’t get Lulu into your nice, tight ass.” Luhan threatens and gives Sehun a gentle slap on his juicy ass. Sehun huffs and rolls his hips against Luhan’s hand to receive more pleasure and pulls his mate down into another passionate kiss.

Luhan removes his hand, much to Sehun’s displeasure, and moves it together with his other one to Sehun’s ass to grope it tight. His tongue runs over Sehun’s lips and ask for entrance, that he gets granted immediately, poking his tongue inside and rubbing it against Sehun’s, earning mewl after mewl.

Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity to the younger, Luhan removes the other’s pants and his boxers and finally wraps his delicate fingers around Sehun’s erection, stroking it slowly. It doesn’t take long until Luhan pulls back again, though, and grabs the lube from the drawer on the right side of their bed and hands it to a confused looking Sehun.

“Prepare yourself in front of me, babe.” Luhan smirks and sits back to enjoy the show. Sehun understands and licks his lips, spreading his legs as he pours a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and touches his entrance with the cool, sticky fluid.

Luhan moves a hand to his erection and pumps it slowly as he watches Sehun push his index finger into himself and listens to him let out a teasing moan. The young alpha thrusts his index finger in and out of his entrance teasingly slow, moaning exaggeratedly though.

Luhan bites his lips, visibly turned on, his erection leaking with pre cum, that’s being smeared all over the shaft with the movements of his hand, making these easier and more pleasurable. “Faster, Hunnie~ Otherwise, I won’t get to spoil your little, juicy alpha ass,” he moans demanding and Sehun obeys, although it is very much against his nature as an alpha.

He adds a second finger and is soon scissoring himself, spreading himself wider, wide enough to finally, to Luhan’s pleasure, add a third finger. His moans are teasing, Luhan knows his boyfriend is exaggerating just to turn him on more, to make him fall over Sehun and just take him hard and rough as some kind of punishment, because Sehun likes it rough.

“Oh, baby~ Yes, spread yourself wide for your deer,” Luhan moans while stroking his hard length, that glistens with pre cum. Sehun gives him a teasing smirk and spreads his legs as wide as he can to give his boyfriend an even better view as he pulls out his fingers and wiggles his index finger, motioning for Luhan to come closer, which the latter gladly does.

Luhan positions his erection in front of his boyfriend’s entrance and engages him in a hungry kiss as he thrusts inside him in one go, moaning loud. This makes Sehun gasp against his lips, a long moan following after while his hands grasp the bed sheets, back arching off the mattress at the sudden movement.

“Harder, Lulu~ Take me hard!” Sehun moans in bliss into the kiss and bites Luhan’s lips gently, wanting permission to enter. The omega parts his lips to welcome Sehun’s magical tongue and pokes it challenging with his own while he also grants Sehun’s other request, thrusting harder into his alpha, aiming for his sweet spot.

“As hard as you can, Lulu~” Sehun’s moans get louder with every thrust, that Luhan makes, his hands finding their way to the omega’s back and his nails dragging the milky skin down, leaving red marks and traces of blood behind.

All of a sudden, Sehun cries out and digs his nails deeper into his boyfriend’s back, making said male smirk and continuously thrust hard into the same spot, moaning loud as well. The kiss is long broken, the huge amount of pleasure given and energy taken making it unable to keep their lips connected. With their heads thrown back, the found soul mates are coming closer to their edges very fast.

“Sehun-ah~” Luhan moans, speeding up his thrusts once more, which has seemed impossible before. Routinely, his hand finds its way around Sehun's shaft to relieve the poor boy from his tortures of being untouched. He can feel the hot flesh throbbing against his hand, as if impatient to shoot its load of white, pre cum making it easy to move his hand in fast motions, much to Sehun's pleasure.

Said male is grabbing the bed sheets as tight as he can, back arching off the mattress and the walls of his juicy ass contracting around Luhan's erection, drawing a cry of pleasure from him. Sehun is deadly close and Luhan knows but he wants to reach heavens together with his boyfriend and so he quickly closes his hand very tight around the base of Sehun's shaft, the alpha now unable to come, a whine of discomfort leaving the other's lips only seconds after.

“Lulu! Don't do that! Let me cum, please!” Sehun begs and squirms below his boyfriend who seems deaf on his ears as no reaction follows. Fortunately, Sehun doesn't need to beg again, his request seemingly being heard as the grip around his erection loosens up and ropes of white are finally able to free themselves, landing on both Luhan's and Sehun's bellies.

Luhan shoots his load deep inside of his boyfriend, rides his orgasm out and collapses on top of the other. Both pant heavily and Sehun's arm immediately find their way around his boyfriend's waist. Between the lust and exhaustion, Luhan doesn't forget to place a tender kiss on Sehun's lips, before cuddling into his chest, staying inside of him for a while longer - it is warm and cozy after all and who knows, round two could always follow.

“I love you, Sehunnie.”

“I love you, too, Lulu.”

~~

 

At 7.45 pm, Jongin waits for his long awaited date with the man of his dreams, Kyungsoo, in front of the theatre. The tanned male is casually, yet sexily, dressed in a pair of black, skinny jeans and a tight white V neck shirt that is complimenting his toned chest and strong biceps. In his hands, he holds a box of chocolates, figuring flowers would have been too much and unsuitable for Kyungsoo. There is nobody that doesn't like chocolate, hopefully. He doesn't know much about Kyungsoo after all. He should have asked Sehun and Luhan, but now it is too late anyways as Kyungsoo appears in his view already.

Jongin smile wide, he really keeps true to his word and will be having a date with him. The look on his face is neutral, Jongin would have liked a smile, but at least it is not a grumpy or displeased expression the other is wearing. Speaking of wearing, Kyungsoo is fashionably dressed as always, similar to Jongin he is wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white shirt but with a print on it.

“You are punctual, at least one thing you can do right besides washing cars squeaky clean,” Kyungsoo greets him and Jongin feels his heart beat faster at the compliment given by his crush. His smile spreads across his face as he holds out the box of chocolates, quickly replaced by his usual smirk, though.

“I told you so. Here, that's for you. I didn't know what kind of flavours you like for fillings, so I just chose some neutral ones,” Jongin explains shortly. Kyungsoo looks at the box and then at him with an unreadable expression but Jongin could swear he has seen the corners of the other’s lips try to tug into a smile as he takes the box. So Kyungsoo likes chocolate, noted.

“Thanks, there wasn't any need for this. Just a reminder at this point: don't try anything fishy. No touching, no stupid jokes, nothing of that sort.” Kyungsoo keeps his cold expression as he motions for the younger to go inside.

Jongin nods obediently, as if he would ruin a date with his dream man, the tanned male knows better than that. He goes inside and checks what movies are running today. “What do you think about Hotel Transylvania?”

“Are you serious? I thought better of you, this is a date. I’d go for … Pride and Prejudice,” Kyungsoo suggests and Jongin simply agrees, how can he say no to Kyungsoo anyway. The omega watches the tanned male go buy the cards, while he goes to get popcorn and something to drink for them.

 

~~

 

“Uhh … Jongin? Do you … want to come in, maybe?” Kyungsoo plays with his fingers, he seems nervous and shy and for the first time, Jongin sees a completely different side of Kyungsoo, that makes him want to just hold him in his arms and protect him.

“Sure? If you don’t mind?” Jongin smiles, his heart skipping some more than only one beat. He can see a shy smile spread on Kyungsoo’s lips as well as he is waved inside, after the door is being opened by the key card. Jongin looks at the front of the big house one more time and then follows his hopefully soon to be boyfriend inside.

“Feel like home, down the hall is the living room, I will get us something to drink.” Kyungsoo walks into a room on the right side of them, while Jongin nods and slowly makes his way to the living room, being impressed by Kyungsoo’s interior design. This guy not only has money but a very good taste as well.

Jongin sits down on the white leather couch, a huge flatscreen across him, hanging at the beautifully painted wall that is red with black, elegant accents. So to not make the room seem too small - which is not even possible, judging by the huge size, as it is around the size of Jongin’s bedroom and the living room combined - it is the only wall that is coloured, the other three walls are white but have a few photos, of what Jongin assumes are Kyungsoo’s family and friends, hanging.

“Do you like it here?” Kyungsoo still wears that beautiful smile of his that Jongin wishes to see so much more often, as he enters with two glasses of what looks like carbonated water.

He sets them down on the glass table in front of the couch and sits next to Jongin. Something is obviously bothering the smaller male, he looks nervous and chews on his lower lip, that Jongin wishes to nibble on instead or simply place a soft kiss on. Jongin simply nods and looks into Kyungsoo’s blue and brown eyes, waiting for him to finally say what seems to be weighing on his heart since the ride home.

“I … Jongin, I should be saying sorry for my stupid actions in the past … I was acting arrogant and not fair at all to you and I was not even paying you the respect you deserve as alpha already. I judged you wrong, I guess. But you always made dumb flirts and this smug grin of yours, oh how I always wish to remove it from your face. The sweet Jongin, I met today is the one I seem to like way more.” Kyungsoo looks down into his lap the whole time he speaks and does not see how Jongin’s expression changes.

Jongin cannot describe how he feels right now, his smile is the sweetest that he has ever had, as he takes Kyungsoo’s hand in his. With his other hand, he lifts the omega’s chin and makes him look at him. Opening his mouth to say something, he closes it again very soon, his smile indescribable as he closes up to Kyungsoo and before the other knows what is happening, their lips are connected into a tender kiss.

Kyungsoo freezes, tenses up, his hands move to grip Jongin’s arms as if he is scared. But Jongin rests one hand on the other’s cheek and caresses it gently with his thumb. Kyungsoo’s grip loosens slowly and he relaxes, melts into the kiss and is the first to move them slowly.

Jongin’s heart is racing up to the point, he thinks it is about to break through his chest. He smiles into the kiss, still caressing Kyungsoo’s cheek and letting him decide about the pace of the kiss, not wanting to scare the older male off.

Then his hand is taken by the older male and moved to a special spot, Jongin can’t believe what he is feeling and for a moment he is taken aback and freezes. He breaks the kiss and looks into Kyungsoo’s blue and brown eyes again, his gaze questioning and he can see Kyungsoo blush under it and lower his head.

“It has never beaten so fast until now … I feel like I am going to burst, my mind is an entire mess that I can’t put in an order right now. You are making me feel so insecure, Kim Jongin,” whispers Kyungsoo, a gracious, yet shy smile playing about his lips as Jongin lifts his chin to face him, the big warm hand still resting on his chest, where his heart beat can be felt.

“I am an alpha. I was supposed to make you feel insecure all the time. Instead, you were acting like one.” Jongin grins and leans back in to kiss Kyungsoo’s plush lips, the other’s hands securely gripping his biceps and feeling them up. At this moment, Kyungsoo seems so small and fragile against his chest. His own hands rest carefully on the omega’s sides, the grip on his biceps tightening just a bit.

Kyungsoo is still relaxed, scoots a bit closer to Jongin, wanting to be closer to the alpha, wanting to feel safe and warm against him. He moves his lips, pokes his tongue between his lips and hesitantly licking over the plush ones of Jongin.

Opening his lips, the alpha welcomes the other’s tongue and rubs his own against it gently. Kyungsoo’s hands loosen and travel down over his chest to the hem of his shirt. Knowing exactly that the other is looking at him questioningly, Jongin takes his hands and moves them below his shirt, resting them on his tanned chocolate abs. A shiver runs down his spine, Kyungsoo’s hands being so soft and feeling so good against his skin.

The older’s moves are shy and hesitant as he explored the tanned, toned skin that Jongin has so well hidden below his shirt. Their tongues have a sensual dance and Jongin runs his hands up and down the other’s side, not wanting to push him. When Kyungsoo is ready, he will lead him on his own.

The pair of soft hands is caressing his toned chest and the kiss gets broken by the owner, both males catching their breath. “Wow, you are so toned and muscular as only a car washer.”

“What is this supposed to mean? That car washers can’t be muscular and good looking?” Jongin asks in a mocking tone with a grin on his lips and Kyungsoo shakes his head and looks into his lap. He bites his lips and for a moment there is silence. Then Kyungsoo looks up to Jongin again, stands up and takes his hand to pull him up and lead him up the stairs.

Jongin blinks and just follows the other wordlessly, looking around the pretty and elegant interior design as he is being led inside a room. Not just any random room, it is Kyungsoo’s bedroom: the walls are painted in a light beige, at the wall there is standing a kingsized bed with violet bedding and above it hanging a painting, two nightstands beside each side of the bed and flatscreen hanging on the opposite wall.

The tanned alpha blinks and looks at Kyungsoo with eyes just as wide as the ones of his crush. “What is that supposed to mean, Kyungsoo?”

“Jongin, I- uhh … where should I start … I have never believed in things like love, I didn’t want to have a mate. I was scared, I don’t want to get hurt by an alpha, I don’t want to be neither a sex toy, nor a housewife, nor a birthing machine. But I guess, I can no longer fight against it. I can feel it, Jongin. You are the right one. I don’t know why our eyes haven’t changed their colours yet but maybe it just needs time. I want you to mate with me, Kim Jongin. It took me too long to realise, because I was fighting against the most natural feeling on earth,” Kyungsoo explains while shedding his clothes piece by piece, his eyes casted down onto the floor in shyness.

“Are you … really sure, Kyungsoo? I mean, I have dreamt of this moment a lot of times I may be an alpha and sometimes we have a bad reputation but I won’t be taking advantage of you. If you are not ready yet, you don’t need to do that, Kyungsoo. I won’t be mad or anything. I am not this kind of alpha,” explains Jongin, gulping when Kyungsoo stands in front of him, completely nude, taking a few steps closer until he can eventually shush the alpha with a passionate kiss.

“Do you even listen to what I say, Jongin? Now, don’t talk so much anymore and get undressed. I want to see what’s hidden below all these clothes,” Kyungsoo whispers against Jongin’s soft lips, who obeys silently and nods slightly. He takes off his shirt and then his pants along with his boxers and socks. The omega climbs onto his bed, crawls into the centre and lies there in a seductive way, showing off what his body has to offer as he wiggles his index finger for Jongin to come onto the bed as well.

Jongin climbs onto the bed and leans down to kiss Kyungsoo, pushing him onto his back and hovering over him. His hands explore the smooth and soft skin, a pair of hands doing the same with his own, tanned and muscular skin. Noticing that Kyungsoo shyly moves his hands above his waistline and goes back up and down, he grins into the kiss, takes his hand and leads it down to the desired part. The omega flinches slightly and Jongin is sure that the heat is going up to the other’s head immediately, being red as a tomato.

“You can touch me wherever you want, Kyungsoo. You don’t need to ask,” whispers Jongin against his lips, humming in delight as a delicate hand wraps around his length and starts to stroke it hesitantly. His blood rushes southwards, slowly bringing his member to hardness.

Kyungsoo is indeed as red as a tomato as he looks at Jongin and nods shyly. His free hand grabs the one of Jongin’s and moves it to his own length. The alpha wraps his hand gently around it and starts to pump it to hardness, just like Kyungsoo does with his. He watches him close his eyes in bliss, probably never having been touched before as he reacts very sensitive to the foreign hand.

“Before we continue, do you have lube or lotion without any chemical contents? You are not in heat and I suppose this is your first time, so self lubrication might not go as well as expected.” Jongin stops the movement of his hand to Kyungsoo’s displeasure, a whine leaving his lips that makes Jongin grin wide.

Kyungsoo blushes and nods, reaching for the second drawer of his left nightstand and pulling out a small bottle of lotion. “I have dry skin,” he mumbles and hands it over to Jongin who just smiles and places the bottle next to them before he continues to stroke Kyungsoo gently, the omega closing his eyes again and moaning softly, his own hand tightening its grip slightly around Jongin.

“Tell me when you are ready.”  Jongin whispers softly, followed by a soft moan, and spreads kisses along Kyungsoo’s jaw. The latter blushes and nods, closing his eyes, soft hums and moans leaving his lips as Jongin strokes his length. The omega shyly takes Jongin’s hand and moves it down to his slightly slick hole, an embarrassed gulp following as his mate rubs over it.

“No need to be embarrassed, love,” Jongin says softly as he looks at his soon to be mate, the blush on Kyungsoo’s cheeks darkening at the new pet name. The alpha leans down to kiss his neck, lock over it, nip the smooth skin, while his index finger rubbed over the puckered, slick hole before eventually disappearing inside it slowly and carefully. Kyungsoo tenses and gasps and Jongin shakes his head.

“As I thought, your self lubrication is not enough. Take a deep breath, I'm going to pull out again,” Jongin explains softly and the other closes his eyes and inhales deeply. Jongin carefully pulls his fingers out and grabs the bottle of lotion to put a generous amount on his fingers. Then he leans in for a passionate kiss to distract Kyungsoo a bit as he rubs his hole with the cool substance before entering him with his index finger carefully again.

Kyungsoo tenses up slightly, deepening the kiss and gripping onto Jongin’s biceps. “It feels weird,” he mumbles into the kiss as if reading his soon to be mate’s thoughts who has been about to ask whether Kyungsoo was in any pain.

“It will feel amazing soon, I promise.” Jongin licks over the other's lips, slowly moving his finger inside of the slick hole, his free hand wandering back to Kyungsoo’s erection to stroke him and distract him. The older male moans into the kiss and parts his lips to grant the tanned boy access again.

Jongin slowly and carefully starts to stretch the other, adding a second finger with much care, his senses on alert for in case that Kyungsoo should get hurt, this being the least he wanted to do to his about to be mate. He wants to make the first time as beautiful and positively memorable as possible for the omega.

The omega seems to get used to the weird feeling, now rocking on Jongin's fingers wanting them to go deeper inside him. All of a sudden he cries out and Jongin knows he has brushed against the special spot. He inserts one last finger to stretch Kyungsoo enough for him not to get hurt when the real thing will enter the tight, hot heavens.

“Amazing, it feels so amazing, Jongin,” moans Kyungsoo and Jongin bites his lips, his own reaction twitching at Kyungsoo's moans. He brushes the spot once more, not being able to hit it with the length of his fingers that is much too small, before pulling them out gently. Then he places both his hands at the sides of Kyungsoo’s head, drawing a whine from the boy, as he lines up his tip at Kyungsoo’s slick hole.

A pair of arms and legs wraps around him impatiently and pulls him close, enough for Jongin to enter him with the tip. Kyungsoo and Jongin both moan lowly, bite their lips and close their eyes as Jongin carefully enters his mate with more and more of his length until he is fully buried inside him and gives him time to adjust to his size. They are both panting softly, Jongin because of the incredibly tight heat and Kyungsoo because of the huge size filling him up.

“Tell me when you are ready, love. I will make you feel real good,” Jongin says softly and leans down to steal a tender kiss from the older. Kyungsoo nods and runs his hands up and down Jongin's toned chest. He takes a deep breath and takes the tanned male's hand to place a meaningful kiss on the back of it, before looking up and giving him a nod.

“Move, please. Make me feel as amazing as I never felt before. Mount me, Mark me, I will be yours from now on,” Kyungsoo whispers next to the other’s ear and rocks his hips, drawing moans from them both. Something suddenly stretches him even more apart, Jongin’s knot, the mating has begun now. There is no backing away anymore, Kyungsoo doesn't even think about it, Jongin is the one, he will be Jongin’s now. And he will learn to open up his heart finally.

A shiver runs down his spine as Jongin starts to move, moans leaving his plush lips. His heart skips a beat at the words he has just heard. Kyungsoo will be his now, the day he has been dreaming every so often has finally arrived. He can feel his knot filling Kyungsoo to the finest and closes his eyes, the knot grazing Kyungsoo’s hot walls. It is clouding his mind, he can't think straight anymore. All he wants is to make Kyungsoo never forget this night.

“H-hit that spot, Jongin. Please,” Kyungsoo moans, making his mate twitch inside him. The thrusts become faster and slightly harder as Jongin tries to angle for the other's sweet spot. Then, only a few seconds later, the omega cries out and grips Jongin’s biceps tight, arches his back off the mattress.

Smirking, Jongin hits that spot over and over again, his thrusts becoming even faster. He has a feeling that both of them will reach their peak way too soon but he expected it already. This is different from just a round of sex. They are mating, they are making the bond for their life to grow old together. They love each other, they are reacting especially sensitive to each other's touch. Of course they won't last long, but they had all the time in the world, a longer time will come for sure.

“I love you, Do Kyungsoo,” moans Jongin, feeling his mate clench around him. Kyungsoo is closes and so is Jongin. “Let's come together, okay?”

“I love you too, Kim Jongin,” The omega nods and moans loud, rocking his hips, pulling Jongin as close to him as possible. He wants to feel all of him, they look into each other's eyes as Jongin pounds into his mate. Kyungsoo clenches tight around him, moves his hand to his neglected erection and pumps it a few last times before he shoots his seeds between their stomachs.

Jongin only lasts a few seconds longer as suddenly both their eyes grow wide, the colors of their eyes are changing. They can watch them change slowly, holding their breaths. Jongin gets the pair of blue, Kyungsoo the pair of brown, their eyes prove what they have wanted to see. They are soulmates.

 

~~

 

Sometimes, it takes more than one glance to notice your soulmate.


End file.
